Written In Ink
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Tyler goes above and beyond to get Jeremy a proper Valentine's Day gift. Some Jyler fluff for V-Day. Read and Review!


Jeremy's fingers drummed absentmindedly against the desk. The last class of the day was always pointlessly long, even if it was Alaric's history class. He was quite sure the lesson was interesting, whatever it was, but his brain, more accurately his libido, was locked in on another equally enticing thought.

_I wonder what Tyler got me for Valentine's Day?_

Yes, it was a pretty girly way of thinking, but Jeremy couldn't help it. Any time Tyler actually went mysterious, Jeremy was caught on the hook. The younger Gilbert was guessing that Tyler knew that as well.

Sure, waiting for the gift was torture, but it was made more by the fact that Tyler wasn't around. He had gone to Richmond for 'family stuff'. It made Jeremy grumble. Stupid Lockwood traditions and their habits of taking Tyler away from him for days on end. Stupid high South and its legacy.

Fingers still drumming against the desk, Jeremy's mind drifted from 'when will Tyler get back' to 'I really want to know what he got me?'.

Tyler was always hard to read when it came to gifts. He partly expected a gym membership. Though, that meant getting to gawk at a working out Tyler. Jeremy decided that was just fine. But then again, he really didn't expect Tyler to go down the art's and craft's route either. Jeremy was pretty sure the artsy stuff was his angle and bag. Luckily, he had that down.

Currently there was a painting of two piles of clothes on Jeremy's desk. It was an ode to the fact that when left alone near a bed, Jeremy and Tyler would leave their clothes in a heap in a heartbeat. They were nothing if not consistent.

"Mr. Gilbert!" Ric called out, jolting Jeremy back to reality. "Sorry, does the lecture bore you?"

"If I say yes, you'll flunk me, right?" Jeremy asked. The class, and Ric, dissolved into laughter. Jeremy counted that as a win as he jokingly wiggled and waggled his eyebrows. Ric rolled his eyes.

"Good one, Jeremy," He said. "All right, there's only ten minutes. You all can leave if you're quiet enough to not get me fired. Deal?"

The class filed out like well-trained show horses. Jeremy himself was in the parking lot and into his SUV in a heartbeat. Traffic laws be damned, he wanted to get home. He wasn't sure why, he just wanted to.

Virtually skidding into the driveway, he bounded from the car, a pep in his step. Through the door and up the stairs he went, backpack being shrugged off somewhere on the stairs. He was relaxed, he just wanted to relax into his bed and wake up curled next to Tyler. It was an oft-had fantasy, even if it didn't involve sex.

Kicking his boots off, he was close to the bed when it felt like a ton of bricks hit him from behind. Then said ton of bricks hugged him.

"Heya." Said Tyler, smirking.

"Tyler," Jeremy laughed out, grunting through a laugh as Tyler tried to crush him with a hug. He felt his back pop. "Happy V-Day."

"Thanks, Gilbert," Tyler smiled, effortlessly dropping Jeremy on the bed."I saw the drawing. Cute." Tyler winked.

"Thanks," Jeremy blushed. "You better put it on your wall."

"Will do," Tyler nodded, easing off his jacket.

"So, what did you get me?" Jeremy asked. not feeling the need to beat around the bush. "Gym membership? Workout clothes? Weight set?"

"Lame, Jer," Tyler said, rolling his eyes. "Give me credit for having a few good ideas," Tyler said he removed his shirt. He raised his left arm and turned to show the inner half of his upper arm. Jeremy's eyes went wide.

"_No way_," Jeremy said, shedding his own clothes and walking forward for for further inspection.

It was a tattoo. Loopy cursive font. _TL + JG._

"Tyler, you didn't!" Jeremy said, blushing and laughing all at once. He was honestly touched.

"I did, Jer," The cocky Lockwood smirked. "Hope you like it, because I can't return it."

"Love it," Jeremy said, shaking his head with a laugh. He laughed louder as Tyler teasingly pushed him back to the bed.

"We're getting you inked next year," Tyler vowed, smiling.


End file.
